


Fallen

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode one. The aftermath of Justin's first night with Brian. For people who have not watched the show, Justin is 17 at the beginning of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

I had been awake for a while when the alarm clock rang. I was still trying to process everything that happened. Less than ten hours ago I’d been Justin, seventeen-year-old virgin, and now I was Justin, thoroughly fucked and lying naked in bed with Brian Kinney. That changed everything.

Brian had his back to me, the sheet pushed down to his waist, the smooth tan of his skin stretching over the broad expanse of his shoulders, muscles rippling whenever he shifted. I studied the line of his neck, and the place where his hair curled up slightly behind his ears. I wanted to touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere, maybe draw him.

Then the beeping started and Brian rolled over onto me, his body heavy and warm, and all thought was forgotten so that I could focus on the way he felt draped over my chest. He turned the alarm clock off before falling back onto the mattress.

He didn’t open his eyes right away, just laid there with his mouth open, and I figured he’d fallen back to sleep, so I reached out slowly to slide my hand across his chest as I scooted closer. He turned onto his side and pulled me to him, slipping his arms around me. I held him tight, my heart already starting to beat faster, and tucked my leg in between his.

Then he jerked awake and stared down at me.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

I took in his half-incredulous, half-annoyed expression, and started to feel an inkling of dread. “You said I could stay,” I reminded him.

He looked up at the ceiling and nodded slightly in recognition. “Right,” he said, pulling away and scoffing a little. “Your parents. They think you’re at a friend’s.”

He sat up and shielded his eyes from the sun that was streaming in through the windows. I sat up too, and looked around as he did. The furniture was upturned and the mini-blinds hung crookedly, and Brian looked for all the world like he had no idea why.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?”

So he didn’t have an idea. I laughed a little, remembering. I turned to tell him, but he held up a finger. “Don’t tell me. I was doing handstands.” He closed his eyes.

“And juggling.” I could still see him trying to throw the condom packets in the air. He kept dropping them. “You’re not very good.”

“Shit,” he breathed. “Why do I do these things?” I started to tell him that maybe he did them because he was so fucked up on “E”, but then he sat up further and held up his finger again. “I’ll tell you why,” he said. “It’s that fucking pig Anita. She told me that was ‘E’, that wasn’t ‘E’. That was some shit they cooked up in a bathtub in Tijuana.” The “a” of Tijuana was swallowed in a low groan as he shifted and winced. He must’ve been sore. I know I was. And he did most of the work. And then he did the handstands.

“That’s why you should never take drugs that aren’t described by a physician, or recommended by a reliable pharmacist.” Honestly, he was old enough to know better you would think. I knew that “E” was ecstasy and I had heard some scary shit about that drug. People’s hearts exploding and stuff like that. He should be more careful.

He stared at me for a brief moment before chuckling in disbelief. “What are you, a public service announcement?” I was going to say something indignant about me not being the one in obvious pain this morning, but I didn’t want to piss him off. He sucked in a breath again and groaned. “Get dressed, I’ll drive you home.” He started to get out of bed.

“You can’t.” That drug really must have fucked him up. How did he think he was going to drive me home? “Michael has the car.”

“Why has he got it?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You were too high to ...” I started, but he cut me off again.

“I know what happened.” He sounded petulant. “I was there. I remember everything.”

He didn’t look like he did, but then he caught my eyes and I could tell that there were some things he remembered. Even through the haze that the drug had left I could see it in his eyes. All the things that we had done for hours the night before. All the places he’d touched me. All the places I’d touched him. After the first push, the first thrust I’d figured out what was going on. He looked like he remembered that. I smoothed my palm on the sheet over his stomach.

“Perfectly,” he finished, squinting a little. “What was your name again?”

I tried not to sigh as I repeated my name for him for what felt like the hundredth time. I felt like I should be wearing a name tag. So maybe my name was the one detail he forgot.

“Yeah, right.” He dropped his head to the pillow and sighed. I figured the discussion had ended, and I threw a glance at the clock. Shit. I needed to start getting ready.

“Can I take a shower?” I asked, knowing that I could not go to school smelling like sweat and sex.

“Yeah, but hurry up. It’s through there,” he said, pointing. I stood and padded across the floor in front of the bed. “I think.”

It took me a second or two to figure out the shower, so when the water hit my chest it was hot. “Ow,” I yelped, jumping back a little. I reached around the spray to twist knobs until the water was the right temperature and then I stepped underneath it.

There was a shelf on the wall with bottles in it and I ran my wet fingertips over the names on all of them. I felt a little thrill when I squeezed shampoo into my palm and knew that I’d smelled it in Brian’s hair. And that today, my hair would smell like Brian’s hair.

I was rinsing it out when he came in. I felt the brush of cool air on the backs of my thighs and knew that he’d opened the big glass door. I tried not to hyperventilate at the thought of taking a shower with Brian Kinney. And I think I did well. I was learning fast.

“Why didn’t you tell me I had a kid?” he asked, coming up behind me.

“You said you remembered everything,” I replied facetiously. He bumped me out from under the water.

“It all happened so fast. What’s his name again?”

“Gus.” At least I knew it wasn’t just my name he couldn’t remember. Made me feel a little better. “I’m the one who decided.” I tilted my head back to catch a glimpse of him and to finish rinsing my hair. He scoffed and started soaping my back. His soap smelled like spices, expensive. He glided it over my shoulders and down my arms, and I closed my eyes.

I asked him about Lindsay, and if he was going to raise the baby.

He laughed. “Me? No way. The munchers are.” He washed my chest. “But I’ll be around to provide the masculine influence so important in a young boy’s life.” He punctuated the words “young” and “boy” by lowering the hand with the soap below my navel and rubbing it in slow circles there.

“I bet Melanie could do it better than you.” I thought maybe an insult was a good way to cover up the fact that I was getting hard against his thigh.

He smacked my ass and I looked down in surprise. “Don’t get smart, or I’ll have to spank you.”

“Really?” I asked, cocking my head. And then he kissed me. It was hot and wet and not just from the shower. When he pulled away I felt something against my belly and it wasn’t the soap. I looked down to see his erection and I looked back up, my mouth open.

“You up for one more?”

All I could do was grin before he grabbed my shoulder and spun me away from him, pushing me into the glass wall of the shower. My cheek slid on the surface as he kissed my neck, my cheek, his fingers already in my crack. I leaned back against him, and he skimmed his mouth over my shoulder. I heard the rip of the condom packet opening and then felt him pressing against my hole. I braced myself for the burn and was pleasantly surprised when it was much less than the night before.

Brian was less gentle this time, and I braced a hand against the glass, glad that Brian’s bent knees were supporting mine, or I was sure I would’ve fallen.

Who was I kidding? I’d fallen already.


End file.
